Modernverse
by GW Katrina
Summary: AU set in modern day. While on vacation, Ezio meets a man named Leonardo and lures him in to work for Ezio and his older brother, Altair. From there, things get...complicated. Slash, various pairings. Done here, continued at my AO3 account.
1. Meeting

The debate had been a rather good natured one, so there were no real hard feelings as the man finally had to go. Instead, Leonardo smiled and nodded goodbye, feeling rather pleased.

Of course, when he had come to get his daily dose of sugar and caffeine, the man had not expected to stumble in on a rather loud debate that seemed mostly focused on the possibilities of life on other planets, both alien, and the concept of humans spreading out. For a bit, it had been interesting to listen to, especially as both were in semi-agreement, but coming at it from completely different ways. The one man, Leonardo vaguely recognized from other visits to the cafe. Alessandro something, he couldn't recall the man's last name.

The other, though, he didn't recognize. Not really. There was a bit of a niggling sensation in the back of his mind that said the face was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Which meant that it wasn't a face he knew well.

Rather attractive face, though, and Leonardo didn't mind looking. Man was sporting a nice tan, with dark haired pulled back, and had some rather startling golden eyes. Which were full of good humor as he looked back at Leonardo, obviously giving him the once over.

The man was American, even if he did speak fluent Italian, Leo could hear it in his voice. But he did speak the language well, accent barely there, and was quick enough to keep up with the debate as it had gone on. Broad in the shoulders, his chest was well shown off by the shirt he was wearing. Honestly, Leo really did have to approve of what he was looking at.

After a few moments of studying one another, the man smiled, entire face brightening as he did. Offering a hand, he grinned. "Ezio Casey-Gallagher," he said finally. "Much appreciation for stepping in back there. I think you managed to make him change his mind."

"I doubt that," he said with a chuckle, taking the hand. The grip was firm, but not overly tight. Though he did not fail to notice the slide of fingers in a bit of a caress as Ezio let go. "Leonardo Fruosino. Glad to be of assistance." He smiled at the man. "It seemed to be the decent thing to do. All of your arguments sounded as if they were coming from old science fiction books."

Ezio laughed. "Probably because they were. Please, join me for a late lunch? I own you much for your timely rescue."

With a smile, Leonardo nodded. "Lunch would be nice."

It did not take long for the two of them to settle at one of the little tables, and to start talking. Leonardo discovered he was right about Ezio's origins.

"I was born in this country, but I was raised in the US." Ezio smiled as he poured Leonardo a cup of strong coffee. "My aunt and uncle live in Firenze, along with my three cousins. Mother and Father decided to live here for a year or two, and I love coming back." He collected his own cup, and sipped at it, the liquid a little pale with all the milk and sugar he put in it. Leonardo nodded, sipping at his own drink. "I have two brothers, though I am the charming one." A smile, and Ezio leaned in some, eyes focused on Leonardo's. "Do you speak English?"

"I do," Leonardo said, switching into the language easily. "Though I must admit, your Italian is quite good."

"I adore this country, and while I was only two when we moved, I do enjoy visiting. Personally, I think they moved just so that they could continue the trend of having their children born in different countries." Still leaning forward, he chuckled. "Altair was born in Israel, four years before I was born in Italy. And Iolair... Sorry, Desmond is what he goes by now, he was born in the States. Luckily, my parents decided three was enough, and I didn't have to learn any more languages than I know now. Italian and English are enough for me."

Leonardo nodded, smiling faintly. "All of my siblings and I were born in Italy so far. Though I learned English for schooling." He knew his accent was a bit...odd at times when speaking to native English speakers, and he saw Ezio's eyes narrowed, the man obviously trying to place it.

"I must admit, I wonder where you learned your English." There was delighted curiosity in those gold eyes, and Leonardo smiled. Oh, this man was far too attractive for anyone's good, and he knew it, too. He completely played it up as he was talking to Leonardo. Which was flattering, honestly. He couldn't say he didn't like being courted in the least.

"England, actually. Well, my tutor was from England." And the less said about her, the better. "I went to school there for a few years, then finished my doctorates in America once I came of age."

A dark brow quirked upward. "Doctorates, as in plural?" Ezio looked intrigued. "The of age part makes me curious as well."

Leonardo hesitated just a moment, then shrugged. "Yes, and I started college at the age of fifteen. So, tell me, what is it that you do?"

The younger man chuckled. "I work for my brother. Nepotism at its finest, you know. Though I wonder if you wouldn't be someone I should direct his way." A pause, and Ezio almost purred as he let his eyes roam down Leonardo again, which just got a laugh from Leo himself. Well, at least he knew that Ezio was interested. "At least for a business contact. I think that I would be very sad if you ended up liking him more. Not that Malik would approve. He's rather possessive over Altair."

Shifting to rest an elbow on the back of his chair, Leo chuckled. "And how do you know I don't already have a job?" He was curious about that, though he did not have anything permanent currently, he was not hurting for work. Benefit of being a genius, honestly.

"I don't." That was with the same cheerful tone Ezio had used to admit all his arguments had come from sci-fi books. Didn't seem like this man was ashamed of much, and Leo had to smile again. "But I know that I am so fascinating that you would check out the job offer just for the chance to spend more time with me."

"You are a completely shameless and totally unrepentant flirt, aren't you?" Leonardo asked, shaking his head. "Fine, tell me more about this job offer, and I will think about it."

"No, I think that I will leave that to Altair. I will ask you out on a date, and try charming you to the point that you can't bare to part from me, and will have to take the job so that you can come live me with in the States."

That got a bit of the very delicious muffin that Leonardo had been eating tossed at his head. "Completely shameless."

"Of course." Ezio smiled. "Let me see your hand."

Curious, Leonardo hesitated only a moment before offering Ezio the requested hand. The man took it, fingers brushing lightly along the skin for a few moments before turning it over, exposing Leonardo's palm and the pale line of wrist. Pulling out a pen, Ezio rubbed his thumb along the inside of Leo's wrist. "I shall give you my number," he purred, clicking the pen open.

"And you couldn't do that on a bit of paper?" Leo watched, a bit intrigued and fascinated, as Ezio brought the tip of the pen against his wrist. For some reason, watching the ink start to stain the skin made him tense up. Not in a bad way, either, and he found himself leaning in some. Ezio was doing the same, leaning in enough that Leonardo could feel the other man's breath on his wrist.

"Of course not. Then you might lose it, no?" A slide of the cool metal traced out the first number, and Leonardo found himself staring as the curve of the five, slowly written onto his skin. The way the ink spread, following the fine lines of the skin even as it left a strangely dark line, made Leo hold his breath. Why, he didn't know, but the focus on Ezio's face as he wrote, and the heat of his hold holding Leonardo's was definitely attention-getting.

The number was a standard length, but it seemed to take forever for Ezio to write, the man taking his time and making sure that each of the digits was legible before moving to the next. On one, he paused and frowned as the ink smeared a bit too much. "Ah, that won't do," he said absently. "I want you to be able to read it all." He licked the thumb of the hand holding the pen, tongue a shock of pale pink as it slide against the darker skin, then he rubbed against the smeared number, smearing it more. A second swipe cleared it away totally.

Leo glanced up, and found Ezio looking at him again, eyes intent, and he thought they looked even more gold than before. Which didn't make sense, and when he blinked in surprise, the color seemed to fade some, back to what it looked like before.

"You are an interesting man, Leonardo." Ezio said with a smile. Then he went back to writing. The drag of the pen along his wrist made Leonardo's fingers curl, and the urge to squirm rose up again. Why, he didn't understand. Other people had written on him, but not since school. None of them had caused a sensation like this. Perhaps it was because of the focus Ezio had, and the fact that he was doing this simply because he wanted to make sure that Leo did not lose the number.

Strangely appealing, that.

It didn't last long, but Leonardo admitted that he felt a bit sadden when Ezio finally settled back, clicking the pen closed and tucking it away. "There. My number is there, and I must insist that you call me, and I will take you out on a most impressive date." He smiled at Leonardo, that strange intensity gone, replaced by a warm smile and a bit of a smug lounge back against his chair. "This, however, I don't care if you lose. I can always get you another one." With that, the man tugged out a small business card case and flipped through it. "I know I have one of the bastard's cards here somewhere...Ah!"

Pulling out a white card, he offered it to Leonardo. Taking it, Leo looked it over. It was a simple business card, with a stylized A+E in the corner in red, and the name Altair Casey-Gallagher written on it, with an email, phone number, and fax number on it. No details on just what the man did in the company, and Leonardo made a mental note to contact a few people and see what they knew of the company. If it was weapons, he wouldn't do it. Other than that...

"You don't even know what my specializations are," he pointed out after a moment, looking at Ezio again. "You never asked."

"I don't need to. You want to explore out there as well." A gesture up and outwards, and Ezio smiled. "Or else you would not have had the information that you did when you argued with our friend. That, and I assume anyone who uses the term doctorates in the plural is smart enough to know a few things." Ezio leaned forward, eyes locking with Leonardo's. "I want you to join the company. It is going to do good things, great things, and I think you would like to be part of it."

Glancing down at the card, then the number on his arm, Leonardo thought about this for a moment longer. "Let's eat lunch, Ezio. I find myself intrigued, and after this," a wave of his arm, "I think that we should make a few plans for dinner."

The ink on his arm kept drawing his attention, and Leonardo had to wonder what the man was going to do at their dinner. It promised to be interesting, and if Ezio was willing to write a phone number on someone he just met, Leonardo wanted to know what he'd do with someone he got to know a little better.

So maybe Ezio wasn't the only shameless one here, but it wasn't as if Leonardo had ever claimed to be a good person. Ezio was fun, and he was curious just how long that would last.


	2. Messages

When Altair opened his email, he saw the message from Ezio titled "Don't Ignore Me."

Which he wanted to do greatly. But if Ezio had sent him something, he really shouldn't pretend it didn't exist. He was torn between sighing and a surge of curiosity. His brother was on vacation, and there was very little that could make Ezio break his vacation mindset. A great deal was required for him to stop pretending that his job really didn't exist and that he was going to have to come back to it eventually. Especially when the man went to Italy, which he adored as much as Altair enjoyed the various countries of the Middle East.

It was a bit frustrating, though, because if Ezio had sent a message, he had found something important. Though it usually meant that Altair had to do something that normally fell into Ezio's areas of the company. Which is why he had Ezio in the first place, so he wouldn't have to deal with those areas.

Sighing, he opened the email, skimming over it and frowning some. An interview. Altair pondered just who this person was that Ezio had found. The man had to be pretty impressive for Ezio to suggest this. While the man was a playboy and enjoyed his reputation, he was also very serious about the company, which still managed to surprise Altair now and then.

But it was a recommendation, and Altair was torn even more. He wanted to put this off until Ezio was back, but if Ezio was setting up this interview, then he needed to hop on this as soon as possible. Usually people the younger man sent towards the company were ones they needed to snatch up right away. Still, it meant Altair had to interview this man. Which was normally Ezio's job, not that he would admit it until he came back home. No, he'd much rather make Altair do it. Altair didn't know -why- his brother did it, other than maybe out of some twisted form of hate. After all, Ezio thought this person was important enough to remember he had a job. Shouldn't that be enough to hire the person?

Though if someone did get hired without the massive amounts of background checks put into place, Malik would make the life of everyone he could reach unbearable. As the head of security, as well as the lead lawyer for A+E, he had a very distinct idea of how things should be done like this. While Altair didn't mind a pissy Malik sometimes, even he did not want to have to live with it for more than a bit at a time. Given that he would have to deal with the growling much more often than the others, he was going to make sure to play by Malik's rules when it came to this sort of thing.

Looking at the email, he frowned, and then pulled up a window on his computer. Something about that name was familiar. Leonardo Fruosino. He -knew- that name.

It only took a few minutes to google it, and he was a bit surprised at just how much information did pop up. Clicking at one of the newer articles, he started to read. Then he paused and reread a bit. The man had graduated with -how- many doctorates at the age of twenty two? Though it seemed as if he had been going to college for a bit, if the some of the research paper information was accurate.

Picking up his phone, he texted a message to Malik. If the information on this man was accurate, he understood why Ezio was trying to bring him to Altair's attention. But Altair wasn't going to do anything without getting Malik to check the man out. From the age of twenty two on, the man seemed to vanish, and that was three years of missing time.

Text sent to the other man, Altair simply forwarded Ezio's email to Malik's account. He knew the older man would do some checking out of his own, and give his opinion. While Altair wasn't bound by that, it was still useful to know what direction Malik was going to want to go on this. The man was good at finding out hidden information, and Altair hoped that there was a lot of hidden things on Leonardo. It would give his partner something to do, and a hunting Malik was an entertained Malik.

center/center

Malik leaned back in his seat, rubbing his hand down his face. He had been working at the very sticky problem of where Fruosino had been for the last three years. It had not taken long to see his more normal travel records. Of all the benefits of being as connected as he was, Malik had to say that the fact he could get that sort of information so quickly was the best. Such speed had helped them in the past.

The problem wasn't with the travel records, though it seemed the man was quite the wanderer. The range of his roaming was quite impressive, though Malik found it easy to track him. At least he used his passport and such, unlike Desmond, who had been much more difficult to find.

No, the problem he was having was the times when the man had simply...vanished. Almost always tied with some think tank or another, but while he could get the fact that Fruosino was working for some government or another, -usually-, that simply wasn't always the case. The clearance he held in a large group of major countries said a lot.

Fruosino was a high level resource material.

Malik knew that every really organized government had someone simply to recruit from the schools. Who tracked down and bought brains, in a way. That was their job, to find the best of the best in their fields and contract them to work for the government. Apparently, this one was good enough to have been hunted down by more than one, who had to know about each other. The fact that they were willing to allow him access to high priority material even with the fact he was also in contact with potential enemies said a great deal about him.

Honestly, he was debating. On one hand, Leonardo Fruosino was a resource that he really couldn't feel right about letting slip through A+E's fingers. The man was brilliant, and apparently involved in a great variety of think tanks, even ones who technically had nothing to do with his degrees. He had someone getting the man's school records, but the fact he had degrees ranging from psychology to mathematics, plus Allah knew what else he had focused his attention on learning...

However, the fact that there was so much missing information that he was simply not able to access was slightly unnerving. While it was obvious that the man could keep his mouth shut, he had seen notes that indicated that once Fruosino worked on a project, it simply never left his brain. The man retained a great deal of information in his mind, which was not something that Malik felt completely comfortable in allowing around the secrets the company had.

On the third hand, as he might as well have a third as a second, Malik had discovered something else interesting.

The man had been a recruit attempt. Both for the Assassins and the Templars. He wasn't sure if Altair had any idea, though he suspected that he did not. Which was vaguely amusing, given who had apparently been assigned to feel the boy out originally. Of course, he had no idea if Fruosino himself had any idea of the recruitment attempts, as both parties were subtle when they chose to be.

Looking over the notes he had put together so far, Malik frowned. There would have to be more research done, but he already had a good idea of what direction he was going to lean. Better to start things now and find a hold on the man.

The email he sent Altair only had two words.

iCall him./i


	3. Face to Face

Settling back into his chair, Altair paused as he thought about how to ask the next question. Once Malik had gone over the man's background, he had recommended hiring Fruosino. Seemed the fact that none of the projects that Fruosino had been working on had details leak out was a point in favor for the man. Plus, Malik thought the man was well suited for the various company projects Altair and Ezio had planned.

Right now, taking a moment to consider things, Altair admitted he was impressed with the man. At least as long as he ignored the edge of a bruise that peeked out from the collar of Fruosino's shirt. He knew that Ezio had put it there just to make him twitch. Brat.

"I do find myself curious on why you don't have a resume." He decided to be blunt. Blunt he could do. "Given the position that you would have in the company, it would make sense to offer some sort of credentials."

The man on the other end of the webcam chuckled. "It would if not for a few things. One, you contacted me. Or, at least, Ezio did. That would indicate that you already -know- my credentials." He smiled, blue eyes bright. "At the very least, the fact you are even talking to me says that you looked them up when Ezio suggested this interview." A wave of a hand, and Altair noted the man talked with his hands. Which might be useful, and was most likely going to be annoying at some point or another. But Fruosino continued.

"Two, I'd never be able to make one out as well as I should. A majority of it would simply be my schooling, which you have already researched, or projects I can't claim due to various contracts and non-disclosure agreements that I am bound by. Also something you should know." He leaned forward a little, grin firmly in place on his lips. "Third, I've never needed one. People have been recruiting me since before I graduated, Mr. Casey-Gallagher. With or without a resume, I have found myself to be a sought after resource."

There was a tone there that made Altair frown, and he saw Malik sit up a bit straighter. He didn't know the man well, but that tone said a great deal about some of the offers the man had no doubt been given. It was only there for a moment, but given Malik had registered it as well meant that Altair had not imagined it.

Now, the question was if the man was still as sought after as he had been.

"Anything that could possibly cause a conflict of interest if we were to hire you?"

Silence for a moment, and Altair found himself being studied. Even though the man was thousands of miles away, in a completely different country, Altair could almost feel the mind behind those eyes trying to pick him apart. Then the gaze shifted off camera, and he heard Ezio make a strange sound. So he had been right. Ezio was right off screen. Why he couldn't have done the damn interview himself, Altair didn't know. Actually, he did. Ezio had made Altair do it just to piss his brother off.

Would have to remember than and find a way to pay the man back.

"No," Fruosino shook his head after a moment. "I do not think so. Though I have been offered positions with your...competitors."

Again, there was something in that tone that made him frown. The man was saying something, but Altair would be damned if he knew what. Malik looked to be puzzling over it as well, and there was the faint scratch as the man made a note in the pad of paper resting in his lap. Good. He would look into it.

Hopefully, he would not find anything that would lead to complications. Complications quickly turned messy, and Altair thought Ezio rather liked the man.

"I will admit," Fruosino said after a moment, eyes focused rather intently on Altair, "that the only way I could take on any permanent job was if I would be allowed time to work on projects outside the company. Various groups, mostly governmental, seek me out on a regular basis for consulting and a variety of projects that I am not at liberty to discuss."

That was a potential dealbreaker there. Altair knew it, and he knew Fruosino knew it. Which was why the man was telling him up front.

That, Altair admired.

"I think," he said after a moment, and with a glance at Malik, "that we might be able to work with that. As long as what you research here -stays- here." Altair paused. "Ezio, what do you think?"

When Fruosino shifted his gaze to look at Ezio, Altair let his vision change. The man was white, currently. But it wasn't pure white, but a more shaded tone. Hmm. He was obviously close to Ezio, and had interest in what they were doing.

Possible ally? It was hard to tell across video. Technology caused issues with the Vision sometimes, and he hoped Ezio said something that would help him decide one way or another.

Sight fading back to normal, he saw that Fruosino was looking at him again, a studying expression on his face again. Most people didn't notice the shift of eye color that said when one of the brothers were looking at something with their special sight, but Altair was sure that the man he was looking at might be one of those who did. Fruosino was quick, and didn't seem to miss much.

"I think we should keep him," Ezio said cheerfully. "Especially with those pretty blue eyes of his."

Ally, then. Pale, tentative, but ally.

"I am going to pass you over to Mr. A-Sayf. The two of you can decide on what contract and stipulations is best. We can work out all the final details when you come out here, after having your own lawyer go over the initial contract."

He could just -feel- the smug radiating off of Ezio, even without the man having to be in view. Malik stood, ready to take over Altair seat as Altair himself nodded at Fruosino. "Welcome to A+E, Mr. Fruosino, if you are willing to take the position."

Fruosino smiled. "I think it will be most interesting working with you, Mr. Casey-Gallagher."

Altair just hoped this wasn't a mistake.


	4. Vacation Fling

It seemed like forever, but Malik and Leo finally came to an agreement, and the forms were to be typed up and emailed. Smiling faintly, Leo reached out to close the laptop. Once the computer was shut, he leaned back and stretched, grinning some as he looked at Ezio, enjoying the shirtless view. He did have to admit, it was definitely an excellent view, and had been more than a little distracting as he had been talking to Altair and Malik. But he pulled his thoughts together and looked at the younger man. "Meeting them in a week. Isn't that when you said your vacation ended?"

Ezio chuckled, shamelessly watching as Leo stretched. "I believe so, yes." He wandered close, and Leo didn't hesitate a bit to reach out and snag the waistband of Ezio's jeans. Tugging him a little closer, Leo hummed, hooking his fingers into belt loops as he looked up into amber eyes.

He was pretty sure that Ezio wasn't going to be happy with what he was about to say. "You know that me being hired means that this," a slide of his thumb along bared skin, "is only going to be a vacation fling, right?" There was real regret in his tone.

That got a frown from Ezio, even as he shifted into Leo's touch. "What? Why?"

Hauling him in a little more, Leo leaned in to brush a kiss along the man's lower belly. The skin was warm under his lips, and he nuzzled slightly, enjoying the shiver that ran through Ezio as he did. "Because with me being hired, that makes you my boss." He grazed his teeth against the spot he had been nuzzling. "And while I do enjoy spending time with you, and would like to be friends, I don't want to sleep with my boss. There are too many..." A pause as Leo looked for the right word. "Complications that can be involved."

"It doesn't have to be complicated," Ezio protested some, hands lifting up to rest against Leo's hair. Leo just purred and nuzzled at the man's stomach again, flicking his tongue along skin here and there. "Friends, yes, no problems with being friends, but are you sure that you don't want to try to keep this up." He shivered and curled his fingers into Leo's hair. "Friends with benefits?"

Such a hopeful tone, and Leo leaned back so that he could look up at Ezio. The other took the opportunity to slide down, straddling Leo's lap and settling there. Adjusting some so that the move didn't put his legs to sleep, Leo slipped his arms around Ezio's waist, hugging the man slightly. "And how long before someone else decided that they were being dismissed because they weren't having 'benefits' with the boss? I admit, there might be some doubt on why I was hired in the first place if people found out we were bedding each other. Even after I prove that I am well worth the investment, there will always be rumors." He shook his head. "That is not something I want. Nor do you want it, honestly." He relaxed against the back of the couch they were on, looking at Ezio with a mostly calm, faintly hungry expression. Though Leo blamed the fact that he did have a shirt less Ezio in his lap for that last bit.

There was a scowl, then Ezio leaned in and kissed him. Which Leo was happy enough to return, fingers tightening some on lean lines of the man's back. Tasty man.

"Are you sure that you want to stop this?" Ezio asked with a murmur as he pulled back, teeth nipping at Leo's lower lip. There was a shiver from the older man, then he moved, keeping his grip on Ezio and managing to stand and twist in a way to pin the American to the couch.

Hands catching Ezio's wrists, Leo grinned as the other gave a startled, turned on sound sound, and arched up against him. So very, very pretty, Ezio was. "We can either spend the next week with you trying to convince me to stay in your bed after we leave here. Which, I will admit, is tempting, but isn't going to work." Leo leaned in, ghosting his lips along Ezio's cheek. "Or we can spend the next week having an insane amount of incredibly hot sex." Another small noise from the man under him, and Leo smiled. "Think carefully on what your options are, and what choice you are going to make."

"You are sounding like a teacher," Ezio said with a purr and a slow shift up against Leo. "An extremely hot teacher."

Leo laughed and leaned down for another kiss, taking his time and enjoying the sound Ezio's made into his mouth. The other wiggled some, getting a leg free to curl around Leo and pull him closer. Hands still wrapped around Ezio's wrists, Leo was perfectly content to relax on the man, feeling the warmth radiate off of him. "Still thinking on it?" A tease as he ground down slightly against Ezio, enjoying the sounds the other was making, and the way he tugged some to try to free he wrists. Not that Leo had any intention of letting go. At least, not for a bit.

"Ass." Ah, such a pout on Ezio's face, and Leo couldn't help but dip his head to nip at that lower lip. Ezio just growled and tried to nip back. "I think we are going to be spending the rest of my vacation inside."

That got a slow smile from Leo. "Not necessarily. I'm adventurous. How about yourself?" Outdoor sex was always interesting.

For a moment, it was clear that Leo had lost Ezio. Then he registered just what Leo was implying, and gave a shiver. "Are you sure I can't find a way to convince you to stay with me? Because I like your ideas. Very, very much."

"Enjoy it while you can, Ezio." Leo smiled at him.

Ezio gave him a sharp smile back. "I plan to."

That was something Leo could deal with, and just focused on kissing Ezio breathless. Breathless was good, and he'd get to hear more of those pretty sounds.

Life was pretty good, right now.


	5. Crossing Paths

The guy was back again. Grinning a bit, Sam snagged the man's regular and set it down in front of him. The man smiled, collecting the glass with a small "thank you."

Oh, man, this guy was really too nice for this place, and Sam shook her head. Course, she knew -why- he kept coming back. Seemed Blondie here had a bit of a thing for Des. Not that she thought the man had bad taste. Des was a cutie. Too young to be here, which all of them knew, but were willing to pretend otherwise. Which was why Des was playing with the house band right now instead of working. Less chance for anyone to see him behind the bar and realize just how young he was. Cut into his money, but at least it was a job, right?

Shaking her head mentally, Sam looked at Blondie, who was watching the band, hand absently covering the top of his glass when he wasn't actually drinking from it. Well, at least he was being smart in his distraction. Owen was not a nice guy to anyone he caught with drugs of any sort in his bar, but he couldn't catch everyone. Blondie was pretty cute himself, with a killer accent. Add that to the fact that his clothing was nice, if a bit plain, and he might as well put a target on his ass for a few people.

He was a nice guy, very polite, which was something a rarity some nights. So Sam liked him, and was more than willing to encourage him to stick around.

Already the betting pools were going on, the current one on if Des was going to register the man and his puppy eyes. It had been a week since he had started to come in, so a few bets had already lost, but they were coming into the biggest clump of the choices. There were also a few pools on, if Des did register those puppy eyes, what he was going to do about it. He'd just broken up with the latest asshole, and more than a few of the waitresses at the bar were trying to set him up with some nicer people.

Sam was seriously debating lending a helping hand to Blondie. He tipped well, was cute, that -accent-, and he was nice. Not the sort of "I'm on my best behavior" sort of nice, either. The sort some guys used to haul in a pretty face or two. No, Blondie was absently nice, the sort of politeness that only comes from having manners thumped into one's skull as a child.

Damn. Why did Blondi have to be after Des? Sam could use a guy like him.

Knowing Des? He'd probably get with Blondie, come in for a few weeks with some interesting bitemarks, then let the man get away. Or Blondie would suddenly show some asshole tendency, and they'd have to conspire on how to help along the break-up process.

"His name is Desmond," she said finally. Blondie jolted, then glanced at her sideways, eyes looking so very blue as he looked at her through his lashes.

"That obvious, am I?" A bit of an amused tone, and Sam chuckled as she nodded. Blondie had the grace to look more than a little sheepish. "Sorry. That was rude of me, to him and to you. My apologies."

Damn the man for being gay. She wanted to take him home herself.

"I'm Leonardo. I suppose that I should have said something before." He smiled. "Especially since you know me well enough to make a drink without having to ask." A bob of his head in greeting. "I appreciate that you have been so patient with me, and beg your forgiveness."

Oh, yes, she was going to -strangle- Des if he let this man get away. Especially if it meant that Leonardo stopped coming to the bar.

Speaking of Des, he was watching them, and frowning faintly.

Well, well, well. That was interesting. Seemed that their oblivious kid wasn't so oblivious after all.

Catching Owen's eye, she gave a smile and a nod, which just made him look at the band. Then he scowled some. He had been better that Blondie...Leonardo would have to make the first move before Des noticed the man's attraction.

Seeing an opportunity, she just smirked, then let it shift to a sweet smile. "I do believe that Des has just noticed our conversation."

Leonardo went still for a moment, and she could just -see- him wanting to turn around and look Des's direction. There was a bit of twitching around his eyes, but he apparently managed to win that battle against himself. Instead, he just smiled back and leaned in some.

"Has he? I hope that it is a good noticing."

"I think he might be a little put out that you aren't giving him that puppydog face anymore." She paused as the man flushed some. Oooh.

No, don't molest the customer. Bad, bad Sam. At least not while Des was watching.

Or maybe that was a good reason to do just that.

Glancing around, she made sure that nobody needed anything at the moment, then leaned in close to Leonardo. He went still again, eyes focusing on her. Hmm, wonder what had happened to instill that freezing instinct. But he didn't lean back, which was all she needed.

"He looks a bit jealous, actually," she murmured into his ear. "And I know it ain't me he's jealous over. He flirts plenty, but if he hasn't made a move yet, he's not interesting. So methinks that he's got an eye on you."

That got a little pleased sound from him, and Sam laughed softly. "Right now, he has to be wondering just what I'm saying that has you smiling so big." A glance told her that the band was apparently taking a break.

Then Des plopped down in the seat next to Leonardo. Who sat up quickly, glancing at the sudden arrival. Sam just grinned, ignoring the look Des was giving her.

"I got drinks to make," she said cheerfully, grinning at Desmond, who just eyed her back. "Des, mind keeping Leonardo," she purred out the name, drawing it out a bit, "here company till I get back?"

Oh, such a glare, then Des was shifting and giving Leonardo a long look. The man looked back, sipping slowly at his drink as he did.

"Desmond," he said, introducing himself to Leonardo. "And I think I can handle keeping him company, Sam."

The 'go away' didn't make a verbal appearance, but Des was very good at speaking without words at times. Smiling, she moved to see what one of the regular was flagging her down for as Leonardo introduced himself back to Des.

"That wasn't the least bit subtle," Justin said with a smile as she got close, pushing his glass at her with a grin.

Sam snorted. "Probably not, if -you- noticed what I was doing. Thank for the excuse to come down here, by the way. I think you saved my life."

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, you're the only one who can make my drink just right, and I didn't want Des setting you on fire with his mind. Which he was trying. Very hard." Justin grinned. "I could feel the heat from here."

"Timely rescue, none the less." Mixing up a new batch, she topped off his glass. "Though I hope I did the right thing."

"The guy seems pretty cool. And if he isn't, well, I'm sure you guys will do something about him."

Sam smiled sweetly. "Dealing with assholes is something we're very good at."

Justin lifted his glass and toasted to that.

center/center

"Leonardo, huh? Nice name."

Leo smiled at that, thought he had already known Desmond's name before being introduced. Only a blind man would miss the family resemblance between Ezio, Altair, and their youngest brother. Who, if Leo's math was right, and he had dates straight, was about two years too young to even be in this place. Ezio had liked to talk about his family, and Leo was pretty sure he had his timing right. Not that he was one to talk about being in bars underaged.

Nor was he going to say anything. He was rather afraid that bringing up his family would make Desmond back off. Which Leo really didn't want.

The teen was attractive, and Leo found himself drawn to him. The man was fun to listen to, and Leo wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit he had indulged in a bit of eavesdropping when the man was talking to friends. Add in the fact that he had an easy grin that reminded him of Ezio...

No. Bad Leonardo. Stop comparing the brothers. That was really not the way to go about this.

Des was definitely attention grabbing, though, and Leo smiled as the man sent a brief glare after the woman who had helped Leo out.

Leo would really have to thank her for her assistance later.

Now, however, he was a bit unsure of what to say. "Hi, I used to sleep with your brother, and you remind me of him in all the best ways." was not a good idea. Sounded a bit creepy, actually. Given the stories Ezio had shared, Leo was a little afraid that even mentioning that he knew Desmond had brothers would be enough to make the man bolt.

"You aren't the sort we normally get in here," Desmond said cheerfully after a moment of quiet, stealing Leo's drink and swallowing a healthy gulp. "I always figured the bathrooms would scare off anyone who dressed as nice as you."

Leo grinned. "Perhaps others, but not I," he said with a chuckle. "Remnants of a misspent youth, combined with the bad habit of constantly being underage in college." A small laugh from Leo as he stole his drink back. "If you hunt around long enough, both in England and in America, you will find a pub around the campus that doesn't care so much if you are eighteen or not. Twenty one in the States, which I had forgotten when I came over for schooling." He shook his head. "Was a great disappointment to realize I was yet again under the drinking age after coming." Leo hummed some.

"They all tend to be a bit on the...seedier side, though. Usually good for hanging out with people and enjoying oneself."

Desmond laughed. "There is seedy, and then there is biohazardous."

"Hey!" came the yell from the man at the other end of the counter. "You work here, don't talk shit about this place."

"It's not talking shit if it is the truth. I think that the CDC would shut us down if they saw what the bathrooms looked like during the weekend!"

That just got some peanuts thrown, and Leo ducked out of the line of fire with a laugh. Once things had stopped flying, he straightened, looking at Des. "I know this is going to sound rather sudden and slightly stalkerish, but I notice you don't get to eat much while here. Would you like to grab a bite after you get off work?"

It was a gamble, given they hadn't really had much of a chance to talk, but there was another moment as Desmond just -looked- at him again, eyes flickering that same bright gold for a second that his brothers had. Leo was going to have to figure out what that was about some day. Later.

"Sure. I get off in a few hours. You going to hang around here, or do you want to meet back up?"

"I can linger." Leo knew his smile had to look a bit goofy, as it certainly felt like it. But Desmond just gave him that lazy smile back, and Leo almost purred.

Lingering, he could do. Lingering meant he got to watch Desmond some more.

The other man leaned in, and Leo felt his skin go goosebumpy as the man laughed softly into his ear. "Don't let Sam flirt with you too much, or I might have to resort to actually setting her on fire. And then dinner plans will have to be put on hold for a while."

"I'm all for not setting people on fire," Leo said with a small snicker. "Burning hair is rather foul smelling."

Desmond shook his head with a laugh of his own, leaning back. "I got to get back, as it looks like we're getting ready to start another set. Try not to get poisoned while I'm up there." A bit of a smug grin, and the man was gone, heading back to meet the others.

Draining his glass, Leo couldn't stop smiling.

Tonight was going to be interesting. He was sure of it.

/

_A/N: The rest of this series will be posted up at my AO3 account almost with most of my other fic. Trying to condense down where I post, and I prefer AO3 to FF net. So if you are interested in more, feel free to find me at AO3 though the link in my profile, or follow me either on Insanejournal or Dreamwidth under the name icedark_elf. _


End file.
